This application seeks support for the University of Iowa Child Health Research Center in response to RFA 95-HD-016. The proposal is to continue a center that provides core support for laboratories and administrative resources applicable to a number of research projects. The theme of the Center will continue to be the molecular biology of development. Encompassed by this theme are the identification and localization of genes on the human genome, mechanisms by which specific genes regulate the synthesis and timing of gene products, and the effects of gene products or their absence on the structure or function of developing tissues. A new capability of the Center will be methods of gene targeting and gene transfer. The P.I., Program Director and 14 Established Investigators whose funded research is closely related to the theme of the CHRC will act as an Advisory Committee to select from highly qualified new faculty pediatrician scientists 3-4 recipients of New Project Development Funds. Each of the 1996-97 candidates expects to conduct investigations appropriate to the CHRC theme, under the guidance of one or more identified Established Investigators. Each will perform molecular biologic procedures in a Shared Core Laboratory that is supported in part by University matching funds and is under the supervision of a Core Laboratory Director. Young investigators supported by the Center also may spend other periods of time working in the laboratories of their respective Establisahed Investigators. This arrangement will provide cost-effective, quality-controlled, scientifically justified instrumentation and procedure performance of great utility to the recipients of support. Young investigators will attend lectures and seminars on molecular biology techniques and strategies in developmental biology conducted by both Center personnel and invited scientists from other institutions. Measures to attract women and minority pediatricians to research careers have been incorporated. The Center is anticipated to capitalize on an institutional infrastructure of interdisciplinary research, build upon a departmental tradition of research career development, promote productivity and collaboration, and speed the application of new basic science discoveries to clinical care.